Birthday Wishes and Cheese Graters
by Jediempress
Summary: Birthday gift-fic for Winged Scythe. Leon/Zack. It wasn't that he didn't like celebrating his birthday, he just didn't like the fuss and with his lover and best friend, all you got was fuss.


This is Winged Scythe's birthday present written in under four hours! Go me! It's set in her universe (go read her stuff! it's good!) This is from me and Sassy since she helped with throwing it together. -hug- Happy Birthday, Becca!

No, I still don't own any of them. But the story is mine and Sassy's!

* * *

Birthday Wishes and Cheese Graters

Leon rolled his shoulder as he entered his office, a characteristic reluctance to his step. Usually he did not mind a day in the office, in fact sometimes it was downright welcome compared to a long day of frustrating field work, however today he simply did not want to be here. He felt totally unmotivated to do anything.

…And Zack keeping him up till four in the morning did not help. At least the former SOLDIER had felt bad enough to wake up before him and have coffee waiting for Leon when he did manage to drag himself out the door. Zack made incredibly good coffee.

"Well, don't you look ready for a long day of paperwork."

Steel-colored eyes flicked over. He didn't say anything; just looked at Harlequin. That would be more than enough for the young woman to understand exactly what his mood was. She was one of the few people who really understood him and his moods and, much to his relief, respect them. He enjoyed working with her more than anyone.

She laughed lightly and shook her head, going back to the requisition she was looking over. "I guess you're entitled today."

Leon lifted an eyebrow, instantly suspicious about her statement. "Today?"

Harlequin simply continued working, picking up a stamp to approve the form she was reading.

Letting it go for the moment, Leon continued on to his desk. As he was about to set his coffee down and take his seat, he paused. A slight frowned pulled at his lips as he took in the items atop his work area: a stack of papers he needed to sign, two pens, a notepad, the outbox… and a small, wrapped package in the middle of it all.

"What is this?" He asked though he was already fairly certain what it was. He had made it a point to make sure that word did not get out that today was…

"That's your birthday present." Harlequin answered easily. She was now looking at him with a smirking smile. "You didn't think you could hide that from me, did you? You were the one who gave me access to all the personnel files."

"I don't have a file." Leon sat in his chair, studying the innocent box with hand-tied bow.

"Which is exactly how I found out what today is" The girl explained. "I noticed you didn't have one so I made you one. In my search for your information, I got your birth date and figured out that it's today."

Leon was touched that she had gone through the trouble of all that for him but was concerned with who else she had told. He had purposely been vague about his birthday to keep the fuss to a minimum. Everyone knew about when it was but not an actual date. "You didn't tell anyone else, did you?"

"And let them fuss over you?" Harley appeared indignant. "Who do you think I am? I know you hate attention."

The sable-haired man studied her a moment for any deceit. He didn't detect any. "You know how overboard they can get, especially Yuffie and Sora. Cloud tried to keep his birthday hidden, too."

"And failed epically."

"Of course he did."

"Well, I didn't tell anyone else but I didn't want to pretend I didn't know." Harley tucked back some hair. "You deserve at least a little something on your birthday."

Picking up the present, he examined it carefully. "I suppose I should open this."

"Unless you want a wrapped box for your birthday." Harley smirked. "Then I suggest keeping it just as it is."

With a low chuckle, Leon unwrapped the plain paper. The box was lidded and he removed the top carefully, setting it to the side. Pulling apart the tissue paper, he took out a canister of leather polish, something he could always use more of, and… "A cheese grater?"

"Yes. I noticed awhile ago you didn't have one and knowing how much Zack loves his cheese…."

Leon nodded. His new lover was rather obsessed with the dairy product. He placed both of the items back into the box and smiled gratefully at Harley across the room. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harley smiled. "Happy birthday, Squall."

Leon only smiled back and put the box away from view. The pair then got to work for the day.

-0—0—

Thankfully, the paperwork turned out to be a fairly straight-forward thing and they moved through it quickly. Leon's mood had improved a great deal after opening his present and they talked easily as they exchanged papers and discussed various notes that needed to be made. When Aerith brought lunch in for them, she asked how things were going and then left.

At the end of the day, they closed up their work and cleaned up the office for the night. Both preferred to set things up for the next day at closing so they didn't have to deal with it first thing in the morning. While both were early risers (with the help of coffee), that didn't mean they were gung ho about jumping right into work every day.

"So, going to do anything tonight?" Harley asked quietly as she finished straightening her desk.

"Zack's been pushing me to make him fajitas so I have to stop and pick up some tortillas."

"Heh, he should be treating you."

Leon shrugged. "It's worth the peace. I would tell him, but you know that he's incapable of keeping quiet."

"Oh, I know." Harley sighed. "There were times I wished he had a neck…"

Leon snorted, finishing his own desk. He took Harley's gift back out and tossed away the outer paper so it looked like a simple box. "I'm going to be at the mill tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Harley stepped toward the door, Leon only a few paces behind her. They walked out together and Leon began locking up. "You can get out of here, I've got this."

"Okay." The other smiled. "I'll see you later."

Harley jogged off, seemingly in a hurry. Leon noted idly that she didn't head in the direction of her house but to the other part of the residential district. She must have plans with Sora or possibly she was going to Aerith's again; they had been putting together a plan for a community garden for the past week. Either way, it didn't matter. Leon completed his task and headed toward the marketplace.

-0—0—

Coming up the front walk of his small house, Leon put the last of the cupcake he had bought himself into his mouth. Just because he didn't advertise his birthday, did not mean he didn't like to celebrate it; he just had different ideas as to how than most others. Maybe he would tell Zack later on tonight. He knew that the older man would be upset with him for not saying anything and he really didn't like an upset Zack.

He stepped up to his door and heard a muffled noise inside. Wondering what Zack was doing to the house this time, Leon turned the knob and entered his home. Not paying attention, he absently called out as he shut the door, "Zack? What are you-"

He faced the living room and stared for a moment. Why was everyone he knew gathered in his…? His eyes narrowed and he sought out a certain dark-haired female that he knew would be around there somewhere. "Harley."

Before he located her, Zack was on him. Long, muscular arms wrapped around his shoulders as the man pouted. "Why didn't you say it was your birthday, Squall?"

He spotted Harley near the kitchen, half-hiding behind Riku, and glared mildly at her. To his well hidden amusement, she didn't look at all afraid even as she covered behind the tall teenager. He didn't say a word and waited on her.

Abruptly, she grinned and broke away from Riku. "Okay, okay, so I lied about not telling anyone."

"I noticed."

"Don't be mad at her, Squall!" Yuffie bounded over. "We kept it all quiet for you! This isn't even a surprise party."

Leon lifted an eyebrow at her. "It isn't, huh?"

"Nope." Sora confirmed. "See? No banners or balloons or shouts of happy birthday. Just a friendly get together with all your friends."

"Which worked out great because I didn't have to mess around with finding you a present." Cloud smirked casually, standing beside Riku and Harley.

Leon made a noise. "Oh, lucky you."

"Well, I have a present." Zack grinned, still wrapped around Leon's shoulders. He dropped his voice and whispered, "But you don't get it until everyone leaves."

The ex-SeeD was thoroughly intrigued but only gently pulled away from his lover. "So, if this is just a friendly get together, who's feeding everyone?"

"Sephiroth is in the kitchen." Riku informed him. "Tifa is, too. They've been cooking most of the day."

Zack snatched the bag of tortillas from Leon and grinned happily. "But you can make me these tomorrow!"

"Leon's making fajitas?" Cloud asked. At Zack's nod of confirmation, the blond glanced at his own boyfriend. "I'm eating here tomorrow, Riku."

"Fine," the silvered teen snorted. "And you can sleep here, too."

"Oh, that'll be fun!" Zack beamed. "It's a Friday night so we can have a slumber party and play video games…"

Leon rolled his eyes and left the foyer to actually enter his house. Cid was also rolling his eyes at Zack and Cloud, muttering to Leon as he passed, "I don' know how you, the most stoic bastard I know, ended up with those two fer a boyfriend and a best friend."

"I often wonder that myself."

"You do realize," Harley and Aerith joined up with the pair, "that Cloud really will show up tomorrow night."

"Yeah, but that's tomorrow." Leon watched the two argue over what games they were going to borrow from Riku and Sora. Said teenagers both insisted that they weren't borrowing any games from them and to buy their own. "Today, it's about what I want."

"That's right." Aerith giggled, placing her hands behind her back. "So what does Leon want for his birthday?"

Zack pushed at Cloud's shoulder and Cloud shoved him back. Riku was looking embarrassed for them as Sora laughed at the antics. Then Yuffie started instigating and Zack and Cloud began loudly picking on each other.

As the insanity in the corner increased, Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. "What I want right now is to take my new cheese grater to Zack and Cloud's faces."

"I don't think that's what it's designed for." Harley folded her arms, grinning. "But it does make for an amazing visual."

"I'd pay to see Leon chasing Cloud and Zack around with a cheese grater." Aerith laughed.

"It could happen," Leon stated casually. Folding his arms, he watched the two slowly settle down only to start in on Riku and Sora. Yuffie jumped right on in and the five were laughing their asses off and playfully rough-housing.

Sephiroth emerged from the kitchen and frowned at the group before crossing over to Leon, Cid, Harley and Aerith. "Do I even want to know what that's about?"

"No, but Leon's probably going to chase Zack and Cloud with the cheese grater later on." Harley informed him happily.

"Well, that sounds entertaining." The winged man flicked his bangs. "Not a bad way to spend a birthday."

"I'm thinking the same thing." Leon glanced at Sephiroth. "Need any help?"

"No," the taller one replied. "Actually, I came out here to inform you all that there is food in the kitchen."

"Ooooh, food?" Yuffie broke away from Sora's headlock and raced for the kitchen. She was quickly followed by Sora and Zack. Cloud and Riku smiled at one another and slipped arms around each other before also heading for the kitchen.

"Birthday boy better get his ass in there if he actually wants any of his birthday dinner." Cid noted, moving to the kitchen area.

"Yeah." Leon nodded. Aerith and Sephiroth were a few feet away now also and Leon took the opportunity to look at Harley. With a small smile, he quietly said, "Thanks."

Harley smiled back and took his arm. "Come on, you need to eat if you plan to run after Zack and Cloud through town."


End file.
